An Alien Attraction
by MamaKusanagi
Summary: The worst title. Basically, Hinata and Oikawa are boyfriends and it's their first time together. Everything that can go wrong, does. Awkward boyfriends and all the fluff, enjoy.


"You're horrible! I thought you said you already made popcorn!"

"What, when did I say that?"

Oikawa huffed at Hinata's innocent look, pinching his cheek and tugging at the stretching skin slightly. Hinata laughed and smacked his hand away gently, hitting Oikawa with that blinding smile that he loved. "Stupid Chibi-chan, you got distracted didn't you?"

Hinata shook his head, poking Oikawa's nose. "Maybe I just wanted your super delicious, mega salty and buttery special popcorn? With a hint of chocolate syrup in it?" They shared a grin. If there was one thing that they absolutely had in common, it was their love of weird combinations of food.

As Oikawa got up to make Hinata his specialty popcorn, he couldn't help but think of how lucky he was. He was the star of the volleyball team at his school, he had amazing friends- besides that meany Iwa-chan- and most importantly was the newest addition to his life, Hinata Shouyou. He'd been interested in Hinata purely from a competitive standpoint at first, but it had grown into a full blown crush in almost no time at all. Even though they were enemies on the court, and they didn't hold back on each other when they played against each other's teams, their relationship had blossomed in the short three months that they'd been dating. They took turns visiting on the weekends, texted each other constantly and called each other on Skype every night. Oikawa always sent Hinata selfies while in class and during practice, and loved that Hinata saved every one of them. When he'd brought it up, Hinata had turned bright red and tried to hide his phone from Oikawa's grabbing hands. Last thing Oikawa needed was knowing that he had an entire photo album on his phone dedicated to "The Grand King ?". Oikawa's ego was already big enough.

It was Oikawa's weekend to host their 'sleepovers', and on the night that his favorite alien movie was premiering on the Sci-Fi channel. Of course, Oikawa couldn't resist sharing his extensive knowledge and theories with him. Alien movies were a must. Hinata didn't seem bothered by it, like Iwaizumi was, and seemed excited and intrigued to learn about the unknown.

He finished making the popcorn and mixed the popcorn, salt, butter, and chocolate syrup all together in a bowl. He grabbed some drinks for them, sitting back on the couch and immediately getting a lap full of hyper ginger. Hinata held the popcorn in his own lap, his back pressed to Oikawa's chest as he wiggled to get comfortable. Oikawa's breath hitched when he pressed against a certain area and cleared his throat, wrapping his arms around Hinata to keep him still. "Wiggle worm," he snickered, kissing Hinata's temple.

Hinata laughed and tossed a piece of popcorn at Oikawa, which he swiftly dodged. "Just turn on the tv already, Grand King."

The movie itself wasn't very good quality wise. There weren't any recognizable actors, no outstanding direction and a very limited special effects budget. The plot was basic, aliens coming and a group of kids finding and hiding the good aliens from the evil government. But Hinata's eyes were glued to the screen, the cheesy content easily entertaining him. Oikawa was finding himself distracted from the movie, surprisingly. Usually not even Iwaizumi could pull him- kicking and screaming- from an alien movie. He kept looking at Hinata as he reacted to the movie, laughing at certain times and even tearing up when the main character's best alien friend got captured. God, how did he get so lucky to find someone to share the things he loved with? Volleyball, aliens, the occasional unhealthy and weird combination of snacks. Hinata was perfect. His fluffy orange hair, his bright honey brown eyes, his tanned, smooth skin, his small and muscular body...

Oikawa tensed. Curse his teenage hormones. Hinata looked back at him curiously when he felt Oikawa shifting beneath him. "Hm, do you want me to move?" He blinked, looking into Oikawa's brown eyes and getting lost in his intense gaze. They both leaned forward, meeting halfway in a sweet kiss. Oikawa could taste the salty sweetness of the treat when he licked Hinata's lips, coaxing them open.

Hinata closed his eyes and welcomed Oikawa's tongue into his mouth, whimpering slightly as Oikawa pulled him closer and trying to move to a better position. Oikawa sucked in a breath when his growing hard-on was brushed against, accidentally biting Hinata's tongue.

Hinata yelped and immediately pulled away, his hand covering his mouth as he looked at Oikawa and blinked. The older male groaned and covered his face. "Shouyou, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright," Hinata said carefully, grimacing at the slight taste of his own blood in his mouth. "Why'd you bite me, though?"

Oikawa flushed slightly. "Ah, well.. You're kind of- on.."

Hinata tilted his head and then blushed deeply, jumping up and sitting beside him. "Oh, I'm sorry, Oikawa-san! I didn't realize.." Now the he thought about it, he thought he'd felt something poking him, but had been too caught up in the kiss.

"No, it's alright," Oikawa sighed, smiling and reaching out to cup Hinata's cheek. "Can we try again?"

"S-Sure," Hinata mumbled, hesitantly leaning closer again and connecting their lips. It was a little awkward at first, but they both easily fell into a familiar rhythm. The kiss heated up slowly, their tongues brushing against each other with familiarity and exploring each other's mouths. Hinata panted slightly into the kiss, his hands gripping into Oikawa's stupid alien hoodie. They slowly, almost naturally without any thought, laid down on the couch with Hinata under Oikawa and the older hovering over him slightly. Hinata wrapped his arms around the brunet's nape, moaning quietly when Oikawa placed his hands on his hips. He gasped as Oikawa's fingertips danced along his skin under his loose t-shirt, shivering and breaking the kiss so he could catch his breath. Oikawa wasn't bothered, trailing his lips down Hinata's tanned neck. His warm breath washed over his heated skin, making him shiver again and tilt his head to give his boyfriend more access to his neck. Oikawa accepted the offering greedily, licking up his neck and placing wet kisses along his jawline. Hinata couldn't help but giggle slightly at the wet feeling, but he choked on a gasp when Oikawa suddenly sucked harshly. "Oik-kawa-san..."

Oikawa hummed with a smile, but his eyes widened and he moaned suddenly when Hinata's hips bucked up unexpectantly. They both seemed to be shocked by the action. But he'd lit a fire in Oikawa's belly with the movement. The older teen pressed his hips to Hinata's, sliding his hips along Hinata's. The orange haired male dug his nails into the back of Oikawa's neck, crying out at the sudden pleasure and arching his back up to press against Oikawa more. He tilted his head back, looking at the ceiling with his eyes glazing over with lust. Oikawa had never been more attracted to him than he did in that moment.

They kissed again, this time desperate and passionate. Oikawa laced his fingers in Hinata's hair, gripping a little tighter than he'd originally wanted to as he rocked his hips down against Hinata's again. Hinata gasped, tilting his head back and panting. "Oik-k- Tooru, Tooru," he chanted with every move Oikawa made. "Tooru, p-please.. I need more." Hinata blushed deeply. He'd never done this before, but it felt so good. He trusted Oikawa, trusted him to take care of him and show him how good things like this could feel.

Oikawa blinked, pulling back and breathing deeply. He looked down at Hinata and felt his own worries and fears melting away. It was with Hinata, what was the worst that could happen?

He reached over and grabbed the remote, turning off the television. "Come on," he murmured, smiling as he tugged Hinata up off the couch and thanking any God listening that his parents were on a business trip. He started walking towards his room before he remembered something that made him freeze halfway down the hallway.

"Tooru?" Hinata asked, still a little breathless. He squeezed Oikawa's hand. "Um. Oikawa, is something wrong?"

Oikawa turned to look at Hinata slowly, hanging his head so his bangs were hiding his eyes and his expression. "Shouyou..." He suddenly hugged him tightly, whining exaggeratingly. "Shouyou, please don't think I'm uncool!"

Hinata blinked in shock, patting Oikawa's back. "Oikawa-san? What's this about, is everything okay?"

Oikawa buried his face in Hinata's hair. "I... I don't have any supplies!"

"Supplies...?" Hinata's eyes widened and he blushed deeply. "O-Oh... You mean?"

Oikawa nodded, his arms tightly around Hinata's shoulders. "I'm sorry! How uncool of me to be unprepared, I'm a horrible boyfriend!"

Hinata winced and glanced around. "I mean... We can just go get some, right?" he asked with a blush. "There's a 24/7 store open around the corner, right?"

Oikawa pulled away and looked down at him with teary eyes, sniffling. "You mean, you still wanna be with me?"

Hinata smiled brightly and reached up, brushing Oikawa's small tears away from his eyes and cupping his cheeks. "Of course I still want to be with you, Tooru. There's no where I'd rather be..." He trailed off, huffing and looking away at Oikawa's adoring and affectionate look. "Q-Quit looking at me like that! Just grab your wallet, I'll get my shoes on.." Oikawa watched as he broke away from him and went towards the front door, grabbing his shoes and shoving them on with his cheeks redder than his hair. Oikawa grinned, grabbing his wallet and keys and slipping on his shoes. He grabbed Hinata's hand, and after he locked his front door, he and Hinata started making their way to the store around the corner.

Once they were there, Oikawa had no idea what to actually do. They stood in front of the condoms and lube, blushes on both of their faces. Hinata nudged Oikawa's side, looking up at him. "Well... Let's get it and go..." The walk there had calmed both of them down, and it wasn't a nice sensation after being so aroused. He just wanted to go back to his boyfriend's house.

Oikawa kicked the ground and pouted, looking at the different sizes and types and brands. What was the difference? For that matter, what size was he? "I, uh.. I don't know what kind to get, I've never bought condoms before.."

Hinata blinked. "Really? I thought you had before.." He smiled sheepishly at Oikawa's questioning look. "W-Well.. Um, never mind, just pick one out!"

Oikawa pulled out his phone after a moment of thought, checking online for a size chart and grabbing a random box with his size printed on it that would (hopefully) fit him. He was even more confused on the lube. Heating lube, flavored lube, regular? What was the difference? Not wanting to experiment just yet with their (nonexistent, at this point) sex life and freak Hinata out, he got a bottle of regular lube that looked promising. "Okay..." He went back to the front desk, Hinata holding his free hand tightly and hiding against his back. Oikawa smiled politely, but awkwardly, at the older women working the register. She barely paid them any mind, accepting Oikawa's cash and bagging the items carelessly. She handed him his change and muttered a short goodbye and obligatory 'have a nice night', but Oikawa was already pulling Hinata out of there.

How much more awkward could this damn night get?

Once they were back at Oikawa's, kicking their shoes off and standing for a minute by the door while Oikawa turned on the alarm and locked the house up, Hinata immediately looked in the bag to see what they'd gotten. He'd been too embarrassed to look at the store. The labels seemed promising and not as threatening as he thought they would. He let out a quiet breath, leaning back against Oikawa when the taller male hugged him from behind. "Do you still want to do this?" Oikawa asked hesitantly. "I know this has been completely unromantic-"

Hinata turned around and cut him off with a short but hard kiss to his lips. "I'm sure," he muttered. "I trust you, Tooru. I want to have s-sex."

Oikawa smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Alright.. Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he grinned, enjoying the small huff and blush he got as a reaction. He took his hand again, pulling him towards his bedroom with no stops or detours this time. He didn't bother turning on the light, since there was still just a hint of the setting sun's rays peaking through his blinds. He didn't know if people had sex with the lights on or off anyway, so he went with the safe option and just left them off. He took off his hoodie while he was still standing, watching Hinata look at him while biting his lip. He smirked and ran his hands down his sides teasingly. "Like what you see?"

Hinata laughed and rolled his eyes, tossing the bag at him. Oikawa easily caught it. "You wish!"

Oikawa chuckled and moved closer, wrapping an arm around Hinata's waist and pulling him closer. "Well I like what I see.. And I'd like it a lot more if it was naked on my bed."

"Tooru!" Hinata yelped, pushing at his chest with a shy smile. "Don't just say stuff like that, you'll embarrass me!"

"It's true though," Oikawa smiled, tapping Hinata's nose. "You gonna do it or not?"

Hinata huffed and looked away, pulling off his t-shirt slowly with his brows furrowed almost in concentration. It was pretty cute. He rubbed his neck, his fingers being drawn subconsciously to the marks Oikawa had made earlier. Oikawa felt an electric shiver go up his spine. He grabbed Hinata's waist, making Hinata look up at him as he led the shorter teen to the edge of the bed. Hinata's knees hit the mattress and he fell back onto the soft sheets, scooting back and making room for Oikawa as he followed Hinata onto the bed and hovered over him. Their lips connected automatically, quickly growing heavier as their lust was ignited once again. Oikawa trailed his fingers down Hinata's chest, causing the younger teen to shudder and arch up into his touch. He brushed a finger against Hinata's nipple, watching him bite his lip to hold back his noises.

Well, that wouldn't do.

Oikawa leaned down with a grin, his breath washing over Hinata's smooth skin on his chest. "Come on, Shouyou, I want to hear how good it feels."

"That's embarrassing, Tooru," Hinata mumbled, gasping when Oikawa wrapped his lips around his dusty pink flesh and sucking delicately. Hinata whined quietly, bringing his hand up and biting into his knuckles to keep quiet. Oikawa just grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and pulling it away from his mouth as he continued licking and sucking his nipple. Hinata squirmed under him. It felt good but he couldn't help but want more. "T-Tooru.."

Oikawa pulled away and smirked at him, kissed up his chest before sitting up. "Yes, Shou-chan?"

Hinata nibbled on his lower lip and raised his hips slightly. "You don't have to wait, you can already start to..."

Oikawa blinked. Hinata really was fast, in a lot of things he did. Oikawa nodded, pulling down Hinata's shorts and underwear when his hips were raised. His member was already almost completely hard, curving up towards his stomach. He licked his lips subconsciously.

"Don't just stare," Hinata huffed, pointing to the bag. "Come on, I want to get to the good part already.."

"You'll have to wait for a few more minutes, Shouyou," Oikawa muttered, patting Hinata's hip. Hinata pouted, but remained silent after a nod. Oikawa reached over to the bag, grabbing the lube and popping open the cap with a silent gulp.

He'd never done anything like this before. Even when he got himself off, he normally didn't do any penetrating. He'd read how to do it on articles on the web, since he wanted to be prepared for when the time came- even though he had forgotten condoms and lube, how embarrassing. But now, facing the situation head on with a naked and expectant Hinata on his bed, he felt nervous. What if he hurt him? What if it wasn't good and Hinata didn't want to do it ever again? What if-?

While he was lost in his thoughts, Hinata had sat up and covered Oikawa's hand with his own. He smiled comfortingly at him, bringing Oikawa's hand up to his lips and kissing along his knuckles. "It's alright. Don't be worried. I trust you..." His eyelashes fluttered, kissing Oikawa's calloused fingers and licking up his middle finger. Oikawa's mouth went dry.

"Just.. Let me know if it hurts, okay?" he muttered, pulling his hand away. Hinata smiled and laid back down, looking at him with his beautiful eyes full of trust and love. Oikawa took a deep breath. God, Hinata wasn't supposed to look so erotic. He covered his fingers in lube, probably more than they needed. Some spilled on his sheets, but he didn't care. Hinata spread his legs for him shyly and Oikawa sat between them on his knees, swallowing thickly. "Ready?"

"I'm ready, just do it," Hinata muttered a little impatiently. Oikawa nodded, hesitantly pressing his index finger to Hinata's entrance. Hinata squirmed at the cool sensation, but didn't object as Oikawa slowly slid his finger into him.

Oikawa looked at the tensed expression Hinata had and winced nervously. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Hinata shook his head. "No no, just.. Feels weird. Keep going."

Oikawa sighed in relief, a little tension leaving his shoulders. He pressed his fingers deeper, glad that he kept his nails short and neatly clipped for volleyball. He hesitantly moved his finger in and out of him, twisting it and trying to stretch him as much as he could with that one finger. Hinata slowly relaxed. It still felt weird, but it wasn't painful. He'd been expecting it to hurt more than that. "You can.. add another, if you want.."

"You sure?"

"Just do it."

Oikawa chuckled at his impatient voice, waving his other hand. "Alright, Chibi-chan." He pressed his middle finger against the ring of muscle, slowly easing it into him. There was a little more resistance that time.

Hinata's breath hitched and he reached down, grabbing Oikawa's wrist. "Hang on, just a sec.." Oikawa stopped immediately, watching Hinata's face carefully. His brows were furrowed and his eyes were closed, but he had that determined look on his face. Oikawa knew that he wouldn't want to back out, and that put him at ease. He trusted Hinata to know his own limits.

Hinata eventually gave him the okay to continue, so Oikawa slowly moved his fingers deeply into him. Hinata's chest was starting to move quicker with his heavy breaths, which Oikawa took as a good sign. He continued searching for his prostate. He'd read that it felt really good, he wanted to see if it was true.

He curled his fingers slightly experimentally and felt a smooth spot, watching Hinata's eyes fly open. He gasped and arched his back, bucking his hips down to try and get Oikawa to hit that spot again. "T-Tooru!"

Oikawa felt himself grin, leaning down and watching Hinata's expression carefully as he thrust his fingers into him slowly. "Hm?" he couldn't help but tease. "What is it, Chibi-chan?"

Hinata let out a breath, trying to wiggle his hips so that Oikawa would hit that spot again. "Tooru, come on! Y-You know what it is.."

Oikawa just smiled at him. "You think I can add another?"

Hinata frowned and bit his lip. "Maybe add just a little more lube? Please?"

Oikawa nodded, pulling his fingers out of him. Hinata winced at the weird feeling. Oikawa spread more lube onto his fingers, pressing three into him this time. Hinata groaned quietly and tilted his head to the side, gripping the pillow that his head rested on. "You okay?" Oikawa asked quietly.

Hinata nodded. "Y-Yeah, just stings a little. Keep going."

Oikawa obeyed hesitantly, pressing his fingers completely into him. He spread them slightly, thrusting them slowly in and out of him. Hinata was biting his lip hard, yelping when Oikawa's fingers curled against that spot again. "Ah, Tooru!" He dug his nails into the pillow. "Tooru, yes, there.."

Oikawa continued fucking him with his fingers, gritting his own teeth. His erection was straining in his jeans, but he'd wait until Hinata let him know it was okay to continue. He felt Hinata's hand on his cheek and looked at his face, his breath leaving him in a rush when he saw Hinata's mouth open slightly and his cheeks a bright red. "Tooru, you can.."

Oikawa held Hinata's hand with his free one, nodding and managing to rip his eyes away from Hinata's face. He pulled his fingers out slowly, shuddering at the sound of Hinata's groan and the slick sound of the lube. He wiped his hand carelessly on the sheets, since they were already dirty, and probably about to get more dirty, and reached into the bag to grab the box of condoms. He kicked his pants and boxers off, his legs getting tangled slightly in his hurry. He quickly ripped open a condom from the wrapper, letting out a strangled whine when Hinata attached his lips to Oikawa's Adam's apple and sucked. He rolled the condom onto his cock, grinning victoriously when it fit perfectly, and quickly smeared lube onto his covered shaft. It felt so good, especially after he'd waited so long to actually be touched himself. Hinata laid back down as Oikawa pulled his hips up, aligning himself with Hinata's entrance. "Ready?"

Hinata wrapped his legs around Oikawa's waist. "Stop asking and just do it, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa suppressed a groan and nodded, slowly slipping into him. Hinata tensed and tried to relax, since it was different than the fingers had been, but pushed his hips towards Oikawa as he pushed into him. Oikawa couldn't hold back a groan at this point. Hinata was so warm and tight around his aching member, it felt good to finally be inside of him. Once he was completely inside him, he paused and caught his shaky breath.

Hinata was still for a minute, then he started to squirm. "Tooru, move already," he whined.

Who was Oikawa to refuse when Hinata asked like that?

Oikawa slowly pulled out of him, pushing back into him about halfway. Hinata let out a quiet 'ah!' that was hotter than anything Oikawa had ever heard. He grit his teeth, setting a steady but sloppy rhythm of his hips. He was trying to hit that spot in Hinata again, but he couldn't quite get the angle right. Hinata didn't seem to notice, just laying there and gripping into the pillow like it was keeping him grounded. Oikawa wrapped his still slightly lubed fingers around Hinata's shaft, gaining confidence when he moaned loudly. Oikawa rocked his hips forward, changing his angle slightly and feeling his member brush against the smooth spot again. Hinata reached his hands up, his nails digging into Oikawa's biceps as he threw his head back and whined loudly. "Ah, T-Tooru!"

Oikawa shuddered, snapping his hips forward against that spot over an over again. Hinata writhed under him, whimpering and panting at the intense pleasure. Oikawa continued pumping Hinata's cock, and it wasn't long before Hinata was calling out his name and spurting cum onto his chest and stomach. Oikawa groaned when he felt Hinata's walls clenching around him, his thrusts turning shallow and quick. He came to the sound of Hinata moaning quietly and the squelching sound of the lube as he moved into him, panting harshly. He felt his pulse throughout his entire body, his heartbeat thumping loudly in his ears. He opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them, and looked down at Hinata to see if he was okay.

Hinata had his own eyes closed, his head turned to the side. He had his mouth open and was panting gently against the pillow, a completely blissful expression on his face. Oikawa pulled out of him slowly, watching Hinata wince at the discomfort. He brushed Hinata's sweaty bangs away from his forehead, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "I love you, Shouyou..."

Hinata crinkled his nose. "I love you too, Tooru, but I feel gross now. Can we take a shower or something?"

Oikawa laughed, ruffling Hinata's hair. "Sure thing, Chibi-chan."


End file.
